1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate generally to a data lockbox and, more specifically, relate to a data lockbox capable of anonymous on an event.
2. Description of the Related Art
On Aug. 22, 2007 Potbelly Sandwich Works planned a celebration of its 30th Anniversary with “Random Acts of Potbelly” in every store. In Illinois, Indiana, and Wisconsin you could put a message in the time capsule and they will e-mail it to you in 30 years when it is opened.